Be Mine, My Valetine
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Anzu and Bakura, and what better way for them to spend it then having a romantic evening. (LEMON)


BlueMoon Goddess: I can't believe I never did this before, but here it is my first Anzu x Bakura one-shot, and since its Valentine's Day I figured this would be good for the holiday. And I will say this now before other people do or will probably mention, Bakura is VERY OOC in this fic. I swear I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this, some of the things he says are just too funny. Plus I wrote this three years ago and never had the chance to put it up then and of course I didn't really change much so yea. Anyway, enjoy and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Anzu and Bakura, and what better way for them to spend it then having a romantic evening.

* * *

It was a busy Valentine's Day as usual, as people were doing last minute shopping for their loved ones buying whatever was left from the early shoppers. Anzu was among those few at Domino Mall shopping for items she would need for her V-day evening with her boyfriend Bakura.

"Let's see…which one would be best for tonight?" Anzu pondered, looking between the two lingerie sets on the table. She then let out a small chuckle. "Never thought I would be getting lingerie…and for Bakura of all people."

Every time she thought about it, it was quite humorous how they ended up together. They went to the same college and didn't hit it off at the start. In fact they argued and fought with insults every time they saw each other, which was practically every day since they had some of the same classes together throughout their college years. It wasn't until one evening during their junior year, when Anzu was walking back to the dorms from the train station when she was jumped by two guys, who dragged her into a nearby alley and beat her and were trying to rape her. Luckily Bakura was out and saw her in the alley and went to her aid by beating the living shit out of those guys. After that, he took her to the hospital to get checked out and instead of taking her back to her dorms he took her to his apartment and comforted her for the night. During that time Anzu and Bakura actually put their animosity aside and became a bit closer from that night and even started hanging out as friends. Then a few months later he asked her out on a date and the two have been together ever since. In fact they celebrated their three year anniversary last month since that was the month they officially became a couple.

"Need any help Miss?" A sales woman asked, bringing Aznu out of her thoughts.

"Huh...oh yea, I'm trying to look for something sexy but nothing too daring and out there." Anzu told her.

"I know just the item. Right this way please." The sales woman said, walking with Anzu behind her. They reached a rack full of sexy lingerie for the Valentine's Day sale. Anzu looked through the rack until she saw one that really caught her eye.

"I'll take this one." Anzu said, picking up the piece of lingerie, happily.

"Excellent choice, this one is really popular." The sales woman told her. They went to the cash register where Anzu paid for the lingerie. "I'm sure your husband will love this on you." The sales woman said, handing it to her.

"Actually it's for my boyfriend, and thanks again." Anzu took the bag and walked out the store and made her way to the dress store which was a few shops down. While she was looking through a rack of dresses, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Anzu replied to the other occupant.

"Hey fruity tooty what's up?"

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that." Anzu said with a frustrated sigh.

"I know, that's why I love calling you that." Anzu could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You could really be a big dick you know that?"

"Yea and that's why you love me so much. Anyway your name means a type of fruit so what's the big deal?"

"So what, I still hate that nickname. Anyway you called me Bakura for…."

"Yeah besides to annoy you, I wanted to know whether you wanted to go out to eat later or if you wanted me to cook for you." He said on the other end.

"You can cook?" Anzu questioned him.

"Woman you know I can cook. I made you that strawberry shortcake for your birthday, remember?" Bakura replied back cockily.

"Yea that was pretty good." She admitted, remembering exactly how delicious it really was. "Okay you can cook, but I better not see any dirty dishes in your sink when I get over there."

"Don't worry they'll be cleaned. So what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear for tonight." Anzu said, continuing to look through the racks of dresses.

"Really…did you by any chance go to a lingerie store as well?" That comment made Aznu blush tenfold.

"H-How did you know?" Anzu said blushing.

"Ah so you did go, what did you get?" Bakura smirked on the other end.

' _Dammit!'_ Anzu mouthed angrily,he always got her with that trick. "Why should I tell you? You're just gonna have to wait until tonight."

"Mmmm I can't wait, I'll just let you go then and I'll you see at seven."

"Ok it is seven."

"Alright I'll see you then…hey…you know I love you right?" This surprised Anzu. Sure they were dating but it was rare that Bakura said those three words very often since he was considered the tough guy and the type who didn't like showing his public displays of affection in public.

"Yea…I love you too." Anzu said, smiling over the phone. "See you later."

Anzu hung up her phone and went back to looking at dresses. After looking through three other dress stores in the mall she finally found the perfect one she knew Bakura would absolutely love. She then left the mall and headed home so she could get ready.

Three hours later, Anzu was dressed in a red strapless tutu dress with a sweetheart neckline and belted wait, along with some red high-heeled shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was up in a stylish bun with a few stands hanging down and for make-up and jewelry she was wearing red dangly earrings with a heart shaped necklace and had on dark red lipstick.

"I must say I do look good." Anzu commented on herself. She saw the clock on her dresser saying it was six-thirty-five.

"Crap, I better leave now before I'm late." She grabbed her bag with the sexy lingerie in it and her coat and left for Bakura's.

* * *

She arrived at Bakura's apartment twenty-five minutes later as she went up to his door and knocked.

"Gosh I hope he likes me in this dress." Anzu said, nervously. When the door opened she saw Bakura looking so damn sexy she wanted to drool. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a few of the top buttons undone for Anzu to get a nice view of his chest along with a pair of black dress pants to match. All in all he looked sexy as sin.

"My don't you look good…good enough to eat that is. I hope I'll be able to later on tonight." Bakura said with a smirk, making her blush.

"Thanks, you look good yourself." Anzu said, trying not to be so nervous around him. Why she was she never knew, but every time she saw him look this good, she'd start to feel nervous as if this was their first time going out on a date.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?" Bakura said, smirking at her.

"You know I'm coming in." Anzu said, stepping inside and making her way towards the living room.

When she got in, she saw the place was dark except for the beautiful candles lit all over and soft jazz music playing. As she made her way towards the dining room, she saw two tall lit candles and two dishes at each end covered in a silver cover.

"I take it you like it?" Bakura asked her, moving towards the table to pull out her chair for her to sit down, then moved to the other end of the table to sit as well.

"Of course, it all looks so romantic." Anzu said happily. "And what have you prepared for us to eat may I ask?

"Well if you lift up your cover you'll see for yourself." Anzu excitedly lifted up her food cover and saw that Bakura prepared one of her favorite meals, beef wellington with mashed potatoes and carrots.

"Bakura this is one of the hardest meals to make how did you do it?" It was really hard to make beef wellington, even she couldn't make it.

"Oh please it's not that hard to make. Especially if you know the right person to help you make it." Bakura said, smiling. "Anyway less talking and tell me how it tastes." She then took a bite out of her food and gave a big satisfied groan.

"Mmmm, this is really good! My compliments go to you."

"To a Happy Valentine's Day." Bakura said raising his glass.

"To a Happy Valentine's Day." Anzu replied, as they clicked their glasses together and took a sip of their wine. During the meal, Bakura was fiddling with a small box in his pocket very nervously. He had wanted to do this since last month but hadn't found the nerve and time to tell her.

"Hey Anzu, can I ask you something?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Sure what is it?" Anzu asked him.

"Well you see…you know what, let's go into the living room." Bakura said, standing up and moving towards Anzu and pulling her up gently from her chair and leading her into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Bakura what's wrong?" She was beginning to think something was wrong with him. He was acting pretty fidgety during their meal.

"Anzu…ever since we started hanging out, I've always felt this attraction to you." He started. "Then months later I asked you out and believe me, it was the best decision I have ever made in my life.'

"Bakura—"

"Let me finish before I lose my nerve. Anyway we've been dating for three years now and I already know that I couldn't bare it if you weren't in my future." He then reached into his pocket pulling a small black velvet box from out of his pants pocket, making Anzu gasp and cover her mouth in shock. "I know I barely say these words to you but I love you and I want you to be in my life forever…Anzu Mazaki will you marry me?" He then opened the box to revel a beautiful four carat cushion cut diamond ring.

Anzu was in tears now, she just couldn't believe it. Bakura was actually proposing to her! Never in her wildest dreams would she think he would do this.

"Oh my God Bakura I…I don't know what to say." She said, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Well if you accepted my proposal it would make me happy instead of you just gasping at this expensive ring." He said smirking.

"You jerk!" Anzu said, playfully hitting him. "But seriously yes, yes Bakura I will marry you!" She said, smiling through her tears as Bakura slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her into a kiss.

It started off sweet and innocent until things started to heat up a bit when Bakura moved her onto the couch, making her lie down with him on top of her. Bakura licked her lips for entrance, which Anzu granted without hesitation. He darted his tongue into her sweet mouth, battling his tongue with hers as both tried to take control. While they were kissing, Bakura started to move his hand down her sides, gently caressing her curves enjoying the softness of the fabric beneath his hands. He moved his hand down towards her waist, moving it towards her bottom, gripping it gently making Anzu moan and wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Bakura picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room without breaking the kiss. She didn't even notice he moved them to his bedroom until she felt something soft beneath her. Anzu opened her eyes to see Bakura looking down at her smiling before he leaned down to kiss her again. He broke the kiss so they could take a breather and moved his lips towards her neck, giving it gentle kisses and little nips here and there.

"Bakura…." Anzu moaned, enjoying his assaults on her neck.

"How about you…take off this dress…and slip into that little number…you brought today." Bakura suggested, punctuating with each kiss on her neck.

Anzu became stiff, she completely forgot about the lingerie she bought today. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to put it on anymore. Feeling her become stiff under him, he stopped his movements.

"What's wrong? You getting nervous on me?"

"N-No I'm not getting nervous." Anzu stated to him.

"Well then." He got up, moving back to make space for her to get up. "Go on ahead and put it on then." Bakura pulled Anzu up, and shoved her playfully in the direction towards his bathroom.

She gave a small smile as she walked towards his bathroom and closed the door shut. "Don't take too long now." He told her behind the closed door.

"Ok!" Anzu called back. She looked through her bag until she pulled out the piece of lingerie and held it up in front of her. "C'mon Anzu you can do this. It's not like you haven't slept with him before."

During their second year of dating, after a romantic evening at Bakura's place of listening to music and conversation they started making out and one thing lead to another and they had sex. Of course it was one of the most magical evenings of her life and even now when they still did it she would often get nervous since she's still new to being in this step in their relationship. However now she was even more nervous since this was the first time she was wearing lingerie for him. After taking a few deep breaths, Anzu removed her dress and shoes and slipped on the lingerie. She released the bun in her hair and let it fall down to its normal length and then reapplied her lipstick.

"Hey, you doing ok in there?" Bakura called to her.

"Yea, I'm coming out now." She gave one final look over in the mirror then headed toward the bathroom door and opened it.

Bakura sat up straighter on the bed and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head once he saw her standing in his bedroom doorframe. She was wearing a sexy fishnet and lace teddy that had underwire cups and a stretchy satin waistband tie over a keyhole cut out backside.

"Anzu…you look…" For once he was actually tongue tied which was a rarity.

She leaned against the doorframe, giving a shy smile toward him. "You like it?"

"Like it?" He smirked devilishly at her. "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you how much I like it." He held up his hand and began motioning his index finger for her to come to him.

Anzu moved away from the door and slowly made her way over to him. Once she was a few inches away from him, he reached out and pulled her the rest of the way toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist with her standing in between his legs. He leaned further and placed a light kiss on her neck, the feel of his breath and lips on between her shoulders and neck making her shudder involuntarily.

"Gods you look so sexy." He whispered, voice full of desire. He then kissed her neck again, while his index finger slowly traced a path down her neck and circled the base of her breast.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes closed. She felt his fingers linger just in front of her for a second, then sighed as she enjoyed the sensation of his finger stroking lightly back and forth across her already hardened nipple underneath the red lace. Her hands firmly grasped his shoulders, running slowly along his back. The continuous waves of pleasure from his hand stroking her breast caused a moan to escape, just as he fully grasped her lips with his. His tongue lightly teased hers, in and out, just enough to leave her breathless in anticipation.

He lowered his hand from her still covered breast, squeezing her knee then her thigh before slipping his hand down toward her womanhood. His hands massaged Anzu's inner thigh, stopping just at the tip of her crotch and rubbed lightly. He pressed against her with his thumb and she moaned softly, leaning into him.

Bakura then moved her back slightly and turned her around, pulling her towards him again with her back facing his front. He moved his mouth against her back, touching every bit of skin he could as he then pulled the tie from the lace teddy, loosening it. He then pulled her into him so she was sitting in between his legs and moved his left hand and reached under the teddy and lightly touched both her breasts. Kissing the back of her neck, he slid his hand into the cup of the bra, firmly cupping her entire breast, rubbing her nipple with his forefinger and thumb. Anzu grasped his thigh firmly as she moaned in delight.

"I love how you moan for me. It's like music to me ears." He whispered against the back of her neck, before gently sucking it. As he kissed her neck, his hand left her breast, gently pressing against her belly and firmly cupped the ridge of her pelvis. She leaned back a little, as a slight shudder passed through her again and he submerged his hands into the depths of her love. He massaged and stroked her clit, kissing her neck through her moans and gasps, gingerly balancing her frame against his body. Anzu rocked slightly in response to the rhythm of his fingers, plunging deeply inside of her, while his thumb continued to press against her clit.

"Do you like that?"

She couldn't answer, couldn't form her mouth to make a plausible statement. His fingers moved expertly around her nether lips, in and out of her, then up and down teasing her inner walls and driving her into a delirious state.

His fingers stopped moving and he whispered again. "Do you like that?"

"Don't stop." Anzu muttered.

His fingers continued to stroke in and out of her, his thumb rubbing back and forth and pressing light, until she exploded. Her hand squeezed his thigh while she tried with all her power not to scream, rather she held on as she felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over her frame. Then suddenly, she was completely exhausted. She leaned into his chest, while his fingers continued to play inside of her.

"Anzu." He called her name after a few minutes passed. He placed a kiss on her temple and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Anzu."

She raised her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes.

"Feel good?"

She smiled. "Spectacular."

He smirked. "Good." He leaned down towards her ear and whispered naughtily. "Because I'm just getting started."

Anzu's eyes opened fully at his statement. He then swooped her up quickly causing her to squeak, then gently placed her on the center of the bed. Laying over her as he press-fitted his body on top of hers, still mindful to not crush her.

"Oh God." She muttered.

The utterance surprised him. For the first time she seemed scared and nervous. He looked deeply into her eyes as he kissed her gingerly, then traced the fullness of her lips with his tongue. She seemed nervous, her eyes staring at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, nose to nose with her. "Are you nervous?" He didn't know what she was nervous about. They had already done this before, plenty of times.

"No, it's just…" She sighed deeply and he understood. Even though they may have done this numerous times, it was still something she wasn't fully used to yet in their relationship.

"It'll be alright." He whispered.

Bakura continued to kiss her, slowly and deeply. Anzu wrapped her arms around his torso, her lithe frame enveloping him, her hand resting lightly on the back of his head. With each kiss, he slowly ground his body against her, rocking his pelvis against hers, letting her feel his thick rise through his pants. He nibbled on her neck, ran her hands up and down the back of her head and kissed her deeply as he continued his slow methodic grind. Anzu moaned thickly, holding him tightly, her hands resting on his hips as he gyrated slowly in a circular motion over her pelvis.

"Bakura…" She muttered, this time closing her eyes and giving herself over to the pressure of his body hovering just over her womanhood, his hips rotating slowing. "I can't take it."

"Shhhh…I know what you need." He reached up and slowly pulled down the straps of her teddy, pulling it down to her waist, releasing her full mounds. He leaned forward, sucking on her neck and causing her to strain against his sinful mouth.

He moved toward her breasts before teasing first one hard nipple and then the other, paying homage to both of them. He pushed her voluptuous breasts together and went rapidly back and forth between them, sucking her nipples to the point of distraction, and then finally managing to suck them both into his mouth at once causing Anzu to cry out in need.

"Anzu." He moaned around her nipple. "Say my name."

"Bakura…" She breathed out slowly, while he separated her thighs gently with his knee, submerging his hand into her pussy and massaging it carefully while landing kisses on her breasts.

She continued to call out his name, louder, while he cupped her ass with both hands and blew in her ear, sucking lightly on her earlobe. She called his name as she felt him firmly hold her waist and pull down the rest of her lingerie and tossed it onto the floor. He pulled back for a moment to just get a look at her. Skin slightly damp with sweat, chest heaving up and down slightly. God she was a sight of beauty before his eyes and he was a lucky man to be able to be with her in this way, no one else but him.

Bakura leaned back and moved to her quivering stomach, kissing his way down and stopping briefly to dip and swirl his tongue in her belly button causing her to let out a slight giggle. He then lifted her thighs and rested them on each of his shoulders as he pressed his face into the warmth of her pussy. She moaned in delight, gripping a handful of his white hair, as he licked and sucked. Inserting a finger into her hot, dripping valley, he slowly moved it in and out, feeling her grab and throb around his finger. He added another and felt her lift up from her spot on the bed as he watched her nub grow and swell, prompting him to capture it with his lips and gently suck it.

Anzu moaned loudly as Bakura alternated between stroking her slowly then fast, feeling her wetness run down his fingers as she clutched them with her muscles. The taste and smell of her was driving him almost insane. Just when he felt she was ready to explode on his fingers, he removed them and sucked hard on her clit finally bringing her over the edge into ecstasy.

He licked her slickness one last time, capturing every drop she made before kissing his way up her body towards her neck, then her ear mumbling words of love to her as he removed some loose strands of hair from her face. She stared back at him, unable to speak, God he was amazing. And she was so happy she was able to share something so intimate and loving with someone like him. She was a very lucky girl.

Bakura leaned back and removed his clothing, tossing them onto the floor. He then leaned over her again, kissed her gently on the lips and entered her, both groaning in pleasure, but both keeping their eyes locked on one another. She could feel every inch of him, as if her insides were swollen and press fitting against the perfect shape of him. Anzu shouted in pleasure as he seemed to grow inside of her, while he rocked back and forth. Pushing her legs wider, he adjusted his thrust, contacting her g-spot. He felt the suck and release of her pussy walls on him, his breath tightened and it came in hard, shallow gasps. Sweat ran down his face and plopped on her stomach as he fought a battle to hold back his own release. Looking down, he marveled at how his dick looked, all shiny with Anzu's juices as it plunged in and out of her deep, pink haven. It was erotic as hell to watch himself move in and out her and to hear her moan and cry out his name.

He was gasping for breath as he fought to bring her to completion. Every time Anzu raised up and let him slip a little further inside, he felt himself getting ready to lose his mind from how good it felt. When he hit that spot that it seemed only he could reach, she squeezed her eyes closed and a low rumbling sound that escalated into a high pitch note turned into a mouth open, soundless scream as she climaxed so hard she thought she was going to pass out.

When Anzu climaxed like that, it felt like she had opened up from deep within and sucked almost all of Bakura inside of her. He clutched her ass and hammered her pussy so fast and furiously that they both lost their breaths. He came so hard inside her that it made her insides dance and she joined him yet again in ecstasy. She felt tears slip out of her eyes and run down the sides of her face as they both cried out their completions in unison.

When they slowly floated back down from their high, Bakura gently kissed her lips, forehead and cheek before he pulled out of her gently. He moved to the side and pulled her to him so she was snuggled in the crook of his arms. "So how was it this time?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Anzu looked up at him, exhaustion on her face. "Do I even have to tell you? I'm sure the number of orgasms and the number of times I screamed your name was proof enough."

"No it wasn't. So how about you tell me again."

"It was astounding, as always Bakura." She said snuggling into his chest.

"And it will continue to get better even after we're married." He replied back, moving his hand in her hair and playing with her brown locks.

Anzu smiled at the remark. "Yea, of course."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it! So how did I do, good, bad? Also if you want to see Anzu's dress and lingerie the link to it is at the bottom. Also I'll have 'Highway to Passion' updated as soon as I can hopefully by the end of the month so look out for that. And again Happy Valentine's Day! ^_^

Dress: .

Lingerie: .


End file.
